


You'll Listen to Me

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Crossover, Cursed Gear!Nagisa, Cursed Gear!Tetsuya, Karma is Assano's father, Lt. Col!Karma, Lt. Gen!Akashi, M/M, OnS AU!, Soldiers!Kanzaki, Soldiers!Sugino, Tags, Tetsuya controls Akashi too, Where does your loyalty lie Karma?, but is not as creepy as Nagisa, enjoy, hahaha, idk - Freeform, karmagisa - Freeform, lol, no smut tho, power bottom I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another OnS AU! Karmagisa. Akashi Seijuro asks Karma who he follows orders from. Guess who it is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Listen to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my karmagisa trash land :P

_Lieutenant Colonel Karma Akabane, Lieutenant General Akashi Seijuro would like to meet with you now in his office. I repeat, Lieutenant Colonel Karma Akabane, Lieutenant General Akashi Seijuro would like to meet with you now in his office._

Karma dodged another attack, deflecting Asano’s blow with his sword. Asano was one of the soldiers he recruited, the orange haired male couldn’t have wielded a sword if it wasn’t for Karma and Nagisa. So Karma knew every move Asano is about to hit. He didn’t even need to memorize his attack patterns. They were too obvious even for him.

 

When he heard the speaker through the com. He sighed and quickly land a strong blow sending Asano backwards and hitting the wall. He groaned and Karma was gone before he opened his eyes. The Lieutenant Colonel of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, the red haired took another deep breath and pushed his hair back, running a gloved hand through his hair he pressed the ‘Up’ button on the elevator and it opened with a light chink. He stepped inside casually. No one else was in the elevators since not many people are coming due to the battle in Shinjuku a few weeks ago, a lot are mourning losses or injuries.

 

“You should cut the kid some slack, Karma”

 

The same voice that haunts his head whenever he’s alone came back. A soft silk voice, a sweet sound like milk and honey but in the same time it’s not a sweet sound. He turn to see the once beautiful snake-like eyes he used to stare at so much is actually red blood eyes, dripping with a soul that wasn’t suppose to accept such a fate.

 

“Slacking with the kid will only make him too weak, besides he’s growing”

 

“He’s only 14, Karma. You are used to train soldiers in the age 20-26 that you forgot how to train with kids”

 

“True”

 

Nagisa sighed, as he clung onto Karma’s shoulders as he hovered above the ground as if he was made out of air itself. His baby-blue hair rustle against an invisible wind that isn’t in the building. Only Karma’s footsteps were heard, although the presence of two men could be felt. The curse gear was silent for a moment, before he started to speak again.

 

“Seijuro-san is calling for you again?”

 

“Yes, possibly another mission report about the Battle in Shinjuku”

 

“Or maybe something else”

 

Karma stopped abruptly when he felt his demon clutched on to his shoulder tighter.

Nagisa looked at Karma with sad eyes, and he felt another arm slithering up his chest and clung to his other shoulder, like an orangutan hanging onto him like he’s everyone’s salvation.

 

“You listen to me right?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You’ll follow what I say right?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Just keep that in mind, beloved”

 

And with that, they continued to walk in silence, as if they never spoke to each other in the first place, when Karma reached Akashi’s office, Nagisa immediately dissolve and hid in Karma’s katana.

 

“Sorry for the intrusion” Karma whispered as he stepped inside. If you want to meet Akashi Seijuro and come out alive, one must have to be polite, proper and on time or even early. And with this Karma is early. The red hair checked his watch and saw the time 9:20. He need to go to a meeting, Lovro wouldn’t be happy that Akashi is keeping him occupied. Then again, he wouldn’t mind since nobody likes defying the great Akashi Seijuro.

 

“Ah, Lt. Col. Akabane, you actually came early” A voice sounded behind a small wooden door in the office. Then a polished black boot came into sight and then the person’s figure and clothing could be seen from the dim light of the room and the shadows of it. Akashi Seijuro of course loves shadows and darkness and dim light.

 

He claims that it calms him because: _‘It reminds me of my beloved Phantom’_

“Good evening Lieutenant General Akashi” Karma politely bowed like what Nagisa would always tell him to do.

 

_A small amused smile flickered up on his pale perfect face “be polite Karma, one day that attitude would finish you off” and Karma was forever polite._

But, the same attitude came back and it killed him.

 

“My, haven’t you been polite lately” Akashi pointed out amusingly, his sword glowing in agreement as if Tetsuya agreed on it as well. The phantom had risked his own skin to try and save his half brother but ended up transforming into what his younger brother turned into. A demon. A powerful one at that.

 

“What do you need, Akashi?” Karma asks impatiently, he has other plans and he doesn’t need some midget talking to him like a boss.

 

“Nothing, I just need to confirm this plan to you”

 

“will it be a plan that Lovro and the Jelavícs won’t know about?”

 

“Yes and this plan would be slightly…suicidal”

 

“Eh?” the last time they went on a suicidal mission that was sent by Lovro, things didn’t end so well. Guess why he despise the Jelavícs so much.

 

“What will this plan be?”

 

“We have inside information from enemy base, so we are able to know where and when the enemies’ whereabouts be, your mission is to gather over 450 men and go marching in with every firepower you have. Make it look like you’re the main attack. There would be 10 nobles, rankings unknown. I want you to wipe them all out.”

 

“Huh? But—“

 

“I am aware most of your Lietunants are children or rather what you people call now ‘rookies’ but that does not mean they will not be useless in a fight” Akashi stated calmly. “Do not think I am not aware that you have recruited 3 new youthful soldiers that are Black Demon wielders” he said, with a slight glance over his shoulder as he took some papers from his desk.

 

Karma’s breath hitched, ‘he knows’ he thought ‘he can’t know about them, he’ll corrupt them make them his elite soldiers and then and then…’

 

‘ **Hush now, beloved’** A pale smile could be felt near his earlobe as Nagisa say ‘ **He won’t find out, Nii-san wouldn’t let him’**

 

“It is very rare to actually find _a_ Black Demon wielder, but 3? My how much luck do you have Karma? Your name is practically the opposite of luck” Akashi mused curiosity dripping onto his voice like honey on bread.

 

Karma didn’t answer anything. Usually he’ll use snarky comments and jokes to get him out of things like these, but he’ll never use snark and jokes anymore. Never. Never, he doesn’t want to end up being where he is again.

 

When Akashi receives no answer, he smirks triumphantly.

 

“Alright, I want your men to be ready for battle in Nagoya. Over 450 men, Akabane. Do not defy me if you wish to live. Besides, if you don’t answer to me or Lovro, who do you answer to?”

 

And with that, Karma was dismissed from their mini-meeting.

He never felt so heavy before, as if a burden has been placed onto him and he would never get it off.

 

 **‘Beloved?’** the sweet voice sounded ‘ **You answer to** _me_ **don’t you?’** the pale thin arms slipped over his shoulders and clung onto the back of his neck like a lifeline.

 

‘ **You follow _my_ orders, don’t you Karma?’ **Nagisa whispered, his pigtails tickling his face and neck.

 

‘ **Then listen to this. The mission could be successful, but bring 250 men not over 450 men’** he said, caressing his beloved’s hair lovingly ‘ **Too many could burden you more about their deaths’** he placed a chaste kiss on Karma’s temple ‘ **I wouldn’t want my dearest soldier heartbroken’** Nagisa trailed a slim finger down his jaw to his collarbone.

 

‘ **Let’s see who you listen to’**

~~~~~~~Omake~~~~~~

 

 

“Karma I thought I ordered you to bring over 450 men” Akashi pointed out calmly, trying not be mad at the Lt. Col.

 

“Most are sick or injured and having too much would only attract attention” Karma stated in the same calm manner that some may mistaken them as brothers.

 

“Very well” Karma turned around and marched away into a readied jeep with his squad. Sugino and Kanzaki was waiting in the jeep waving at him smiling, what they didn’t know was that Nagisa was floating near him whispering into his ear.

 

 **‘Now I see beloved’** he whispered softly ‘ **Now I see where your loyalty lies’**

Karma couldn’t help but felt a pang of sadness in his heart.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments below, if you would like to ask questions please do so in the comments.
> 
> This is failed control


End file.
